Lindwyrms
"Cold as Valhalla, fatalistic, and deadly to the point of being brutal. I sure as hell am glad they're on our side." '' - Unknown Imperial Commissar The Lindwyrms are a 13th "Dark" Founding chapter of an unknown progenitor (although it suspected to be the Salamanders). They are stoic, if cold, chapter with a long and dark history, most of which is still shrouded is mystery and suspicion. History All that is known about the Lindwyrms' founding is that they are are 13 founding chapter and that they were given the icy death world of Stygia as their homeworld. Millenia ago, Stygia was a volcanic world similar to the Salamanders' homeworld of Nocturne, until massive warp storm froze the entire planet. The streams of lava that criss- crossed Stygia turned into glaciers, volcanoes froze in mid- eruption, and for the first time ever, it began to snow. Eventually the creatures who lived on Stygia adapted to the cold. Including the Stygian Lindwyrm, a massive dragon- headed serpent that the chapter was named after. The indigenous people of Stygia became the newly- formed Lindwyrms source of recruits, and eventually some of the native Stygian's culture was intergrated into the chapter. However, many have a suspicions that the Lindwyrms may have been assigned to Stygia for a reason. Imperial records state that their are rumors of a strange artifact from the Dark Ages on Stygia, although it has never been proven. If the Lindwyrms know anything about this, they are certainly not telling. These facts are why many are suspicious of the chapter, and are wary around them. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Chapter Organization The Lindwyrms are somewhat of a codex chapter, but use a different set of ranks and titles: Warmaster - The chapter master of the Lindwyrms High Deathpriest - Reclusiarch High Warscribe - Chief Librarian Deathpriest - Chaplain Warscribe - Librarian War Commander - Captain Sub- Commander - Sergeant The Lindwyrms also have a few specialist ranks and units: Headhunters - a squad of veterans that wear jump packs and are armed with Hewer Blades, mas sive two- handed power swords that each have a unique design depending on the fighting style of the wielder. Inferno Squads- A squad of terminators armed with only flamers and meltas, used to destroy enemy troops and demoralize enemy forces. Notable Campaigns Coming Soon.... Companies 1st Company "Supreme Hunters" - War Commander Ti'jak 2nd Company "Icehearts" - War Commander Zai'karn 3rd Company "Tundra Stalkers" - War Commander Ko'shai 4th Company "Rageborn" - War Commander Si'zen 5th Company "Pale Death" - War Commander Xe'rak 6th Company "Beheaders" - War Commander Ar'kra 7th Company "Quick Demise" - War Commander Shi'ak 8th Company "Grey Guard" - War Commander En'tarn 9th Company "Ashen Blades" - War Commander Rak'ton 10th Company "Young Bloods" - War Commander Kay'dar Chapter Culture They Lindwyrms are known to be very stoic individuals, even for space marines. They are cold and relatively disattached to others. They view things as a sort of "kill or be killed" standpoint, which comes from growing up on the frozen, volcanic plains of Stygia. They believe you either rise to the top as the greatest predator, or you are killed by as prey for the larger predators. They do not except weakness, which is why some view the Lindwyrms as perfectionists, when in reality they only wish to become the strongest they can be. Some of the native Stygian's culture has been integrated into the chapter, the most noticeable being the Lindwyrms' tradition of taking trophies from defeated enemies and decorating their armor with them. This includes things like skulls, bits of armor, hides, fangs or claws, and sometimes even weapons. A few Lindwyrms commemorate their kills by etching tally marks into their armor to show how many formidable opponents they have slain. You can usually tell how experienced a Lindwyrm is by counting the number of trophies decorating his armor. This also makes the Lindwyrms' seek out the strongest opponents on the battlefield, hoping to prove themselves by killing them and taking yet another trophy. Another part of the Lindwyrm's culture is their fondness for using words from the Stygian language. They all speak it fluently, and often use it in sentences concerning enemies. Some commonly used phrases are: ''Kigal ''- means vermin, often used to describe weak enemies. ''Raxa ''- means worthy opponent, used when pointing out a particularly troublesome foe. ''Sar Dayn - means allies, literally translates to "fellow hunters." Karve - means offal or dung, used as a swearword or insult. Combat Doctrine The Lindwyrms use a variety of heavy weapons at the forefront of every assault, usually to destroy enemy vehicles and fortifications. Then they send in troops, armed with flamers and meltas, to destroy enemy infantry. Then the melee troops pour in, usually transported via Land Raider or Rhino, to eviserate what's left of the bloodied enemy. The Lindwyrms also have an unusually high amount of Librarians (or as they them, Warscribes) that are deployed at the for maximum effect during drawn- out battles to decimate enemy forces with their psychic powers. Also, the Lindwyrms' fondness for flame- based weaponry is why many suspect them to be a Salamander's successor chapter. Lindwyrms' Warscribes The Warscribes are really just Librarians by another name, but all are powerful psykers that can lay devastation upon an enemy. They each receive specialized training that allows them to use special powers only used by the Lindwyrms: *''Frozen Flame'' - the Warscribe hurls of ball of ice blue fire that detonates in a massive explosion upon impact, simultaneously freezing and scorching any caught in the blast. *''Chill of the Grave'' - the Warscribe slams his weapon into the ground, causing a icy mist to seep from the earth, freezing enemies solid. *''Constricting Coils ''- the Warscribe creates a psychic construct of a Stygian Lindworm that coils around an opponent, crushing him alive. Chapter Livery and Appearance The Lindwyrms' armor is ash grey and ice blue, and is often decorated with trophies taken from various enemies, along with etched in tally marks. This way, no two Lindwyrms look exactly alike. The Lindwyrms' themselves all have dusky, almost grey skin as a result of a melachrome mutation in their gene- seed, which is yet another reason the Lindwyrms are suspected to be descended from the Salamanders. Notable Lindwyrms Raxus Sar'gir - current Warmaster of the Lindwyrms, Sar'gir is possibly the most formidable Lindwyrm ever, having killed and taken trophies from thousands of opponents including, the skull of a Tryanid Hive Lord, the sword of an Dark Eldar Archon, the helmet of a Chaos Lord, and the right hand of an Ork Warboss. High Deathpriest Da'kaan - Da'kaan is the Lindwyrms' spiritual liege, but he is also a famed for killing a Stygian Lindwyrm unaided during his initiation ceremony. He still wears one of the serpent's massive fangs around his neck. Deathwatch Service Due to their cold and pragmatic demeanor, Lindwyrms typically find it hard to work with members of other chapters. However, Lindwyrm Warscribes are known for their power and make a great asset to any Deathwatch Kill- Team. Chapter Fleet The Lindwyrms are known to have the following ships in their fleet: The Predator ''(Battle- Barge) ''The Undying ''(Battle- Barge) ''Frost Blade ''(Strike Cruiser) ''Soul of Stygia ''(Strike Cruiser) ''Ice Wraith (Strike Cruiser) Chillborn ''(Strike Cruiser) Homeworld and Recruitment As said before, Stygia is a icy death world of frozen volcanic plains and massive glaciers populated by vicious predators such as the infamous Stygian Lindwyrm. The human population on Stygia consists of various clans that live in volcanic caves where heat comes from still active lava tubes. These clans are somewhat primitive, but their religion is a variation of the Imperial Cult so the Ecclesiarchy permits their recruitment. The Lindwyrms' recruitment process itself is brutal, at one point initiates are tasked with venturing out into the Stygian wild and bringing back the head of the first predator they can find. Most die, but those who succeed become scouts. Unfortunately, this also means that the Lindwyrms' only have so many scouts and therefore future Space Marines. The Lindwyrms' fortress- monastery is known as the Frozen Maw, which is fortress built inside of a volcano that was frozen in mid eruption. The volcano resembles a hollow mountain with a fanged, icy mouth of teeth, hence the name. The inside of the maw is actually still active in some places, making it one of the few places on Stygia that has heat. Allies (feel free to add your own) Sons of Romulus - A fellow 21st Founding chapter. The SoR are friendly with other cursed founding chapters, but the Lindwyrms would rather not have their fellow astartes attention focused on their chapter. Dawn Hunters - The Lindwyrms have encountered the Dawn Hunters on several occasions, and were obliged each time to combine forces (briefly) in order to better combat the threat at hand. Despite both chapters having a reclusive and almost isolated behaviour towards other chapters, they soon discovered that they shared similar attitudes in war, attitudes rarely found in other Astartes, and so the two chapters became fast friends. If there was a threat to the Lindwyrms at any time, the Dawn Hunters would not hesitate to aid them (that is, that would be the case, had they not forgotten to ask each other where exactly their home planet was...). Enemies (feel free to add your own) The Divine Madness - When this diabolical mutant cult first emerged, the Lindwyrms were there to greet them with blades unsheathed. Now, the Lindwyrms still fight against the Divine Madness, and are determined to eradicate them whatever the cost. Quotes By: ''"Run, hide, pray to your false gods heretics. The predators have come and your are the prey." - unknown Lindwyrm to a group of chaos cultists "The big one's mine." ''- Warmaster Raxus Sar'gir ''"I like blades, their perfect for gathering trophies. Karve! So close, that last strike sliced his head into pieces. Oh well, I guess his hand will have to do." ''- Unknown Lindwyrm Headhunter About: ''"Ruthless and harsh, perfect predators. They are one of the few Chapters I respect" -Diemos Korven, High Chaplain of the Star Reapers "The Lindwyrms seem to be one of the very few in this Imperium that understand what battle is really about, and it's about '''hunting'."'' -Anonymous Dawn Hunter of the 2nd Company "Cold, reclusive, and harsh... I admire them.. in a way." -Anonymous SoR of the 5th Cohort "Kill the dragons, kill them slowly!" - Cultist of The Divine Madness ''"They remind me of the Space Wolves of old, worthy oppoents for the Storm."- ''Malak Blackspawn, Chaos Lord of the Storm Draugar (feel free to add your own) Trivia *A Lindwyrm or Lindworm is a mythical dragon- serpent from Norse mythology. The name literally translates to "worm dragon." Category:13th Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:40kfan